One Night Stand
by Lilia Black
Summary: [Traducción] Los licántropos sólo pueden tener una sola pareja. Cuáles son las consecuencias de una noche de bebidas? SLASH. SBRL.
1. Primera Parte

**Autora**: KawaiiTenshi27

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. La historia es propiedad de KawaiiTenshi27, yo sólo la traduzco.

**Warnings**: Slash. Lenguaje, o más bien, palabras para algunos inapropiadas.

**Introducción**

Calor. Humedad. Oscuridad. Rojo vivo. Sudor. Ágiles cuerpos moviéndose y retorciéndose juntos en una primitiva danza. Tocar. Sentir. Clamar. Gritar. Oler el dulce aroma de alcohol y pasión.

Silencio.

**One-Night Stand**

_Primera Parte_

Los brillantes rayos del sol de invierno se esparcían por los campos de Hogwarts como en cada amanecer. La nieve fresca brillaba con la nueva luz. Poco a poco el resplandor subía por el castillo, resplandeciendo en las ventanas, iluminando las habitaciones.

Dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, los cuerpos que cubrían el suelo y los muebles comenzaron a agitarse cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaron sus ojos, chillando de dolor al sentir las fuertes punzadas dentro de sus cabezas. La mayoría no quería mas que voltearse y volver a dormirse, pero el semestre había terminado el día anterior y el tren de regreso a Londres saldría temprano de la estación de Hogsmeade.

La luz continuó su fácil escala por las paredes de la torre inundando la habitación más alta: el hogar de los chicos estudiantes Gryffindor de séptimo año. La luz se arrastró por el suelo y echó un vistazo a través de cortinas entrecerradas a las tres camas desocupadas hasta que alcanzó la cuarta de ellas que tenía sus cortinas rojas firmemente cerradas. Solo un delgado rayo logró entrar por un pequeño agujero, cayendo, convenientemente, en los ojos cerrados del chico de cabello cobrizo que dormía dentro.

El chico se movió tratando de huir del brillo importuno. Se volteó sobre su almohada sólo para terminar con el rostro cubierto con cabello. Con un gruñido, abrió un ojo y, sin poder descifrar lo que veía, abrió el otro. Incluso con los dos ojos abiertos el cabello en su cara era, sin duda alguna, negro. Eso no podía estar bien. Decidiendo que estaba demasiado crudo como para preocuparse por el momento, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se volteó para no ver lo que estaba sobre su almohada pero el sol quemó sus párpados de nuevo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, el chico con el cabello cobrizo se dio la vuelta para huir del malvado rayo de fuego. Algo estaba mal. Su cama se estaba moviendo debajo de él y se sentía como si lo estuviera causando una persona.

Luchó de nuevo para abrir sus ojos y a través de la neblina que lo rodeaba, logró reconocer dos piernas, un torso, dos brazos y una cabeza con cabello negro. Bueno, eso explicaba el cabello negro sobre la almohada, y definitivamente era una persona, asi que ya no tenía que preocuparse por que su cama tuviera algo raro. Con el enigma resuelto, los ojos cafés se cerraron de nuevo y la cabeza con cabello cobrizo se recargó sobre uno de los hombros del chico del cabello oscuro preparándose para dormir otra vez.

El chico de cabello oscuro se movió debajo de su compañero de cama, y uno de sus brazos envolvió al chico de cabello cobrizo, acariciando su espalda desnuda. El chico de cabello cobrizo suspiró acurrucándosele cómodamente al otro.

Una milésima de segundo después, los ojos cafés se abrieron repentinamente y su dueño brincó con fuerza para alejarse del abrazo del otro chico, pero la fuerza con la que lo hizo fue tanta que terminó tropezándose con las cortinas y cayéndose de la cama para aterrizar en el piso con un grito de sorpresa. Su cabeza y su estómago le reclamaban gritando por el movimiento tan abrupto y el resto de su cuerpo clamó una protesta por el aterrizaje tan duro. Un pensamiento insignificante, muy adentro, le decía que no era la solamente la caída la que le causaba el dolor que sentía, pero estaba muy ocupado luchando contra su estómago rebelde como para ponerle atención.

La cabeza con el cabello negro, seguida por un cuello y unos hombros ligeramente bronceados, apareció sobre la orilla de la cama. Unos ojos grises, parpadeando para enfocar, se dirigieron al chico en el suelo. "¿Remus?" preguntó con la voz rasgada.

Remus, concluyendo que sería mejor mantener su boca cerrada hasta que estuviera seguro de que tenía algún tipo de control sobre sí mismo, no respondió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el piso?" le preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro. El chico parpadeó confuso y cambió su pregunta. "¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi cama?"

Remus, asegurándose de que su estómago no se volvería inmediatamente, dijo "Mi cama, no la tuya". Y cerró firmemente su boca.

El gesto de confusión se profundizó. "¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu cama?". Los ojos grises del joven viajaron sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Remus, se abrieron con sorpresa y subieron de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos cafés. "No".

Remus no tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionar al otro chico. "Creo que voy a vomitar" logró decir, y a pesar de las enormes objeciones de su cuerpo y su cabeza, llegó al baño justo a tiempo.

Manos frías aliviaron la piel ardiente de Remus mientras vaciaba su estómago, trazando círculos en su espalda y manteniendo su cabello fuera de su rostro. Cuando terminó, el chico de cabello oscuro le pasó un vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca y después le secó la boca cuidadosamente con una toalla húmeda.

"Gracias, Sirius", murmuró Remus con la mirada gacha, sin poder ver los ojos grises en frente suyo. Algo tarde se dio cuenta de que los dos seguían estando completamente desnudos. Tomó un par de toallas de una repisa y le aventó una a su compañero, envolviendo la otra alrededor de su cintura.

Sirius miró la toalla por un momento sin estar seguro qué hacer con ella, pero luego la envolvió sobre su cintura copiando a Remus.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ver al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Una eternidad _bastante_ larga.

Finalmente, Sirius rompió el silencio. "Nosotros… no…" mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Remus. "¿O sí?"

Remus pasó su peso de un pie al otro. No quería que su amistad se arruinara. "Sólo porque despertamos desnudos y en la misma cama no prueba necesariamente que el sexo estuvo involucrado".

"Pero al mismo tiempo lo hace una gran posibilidad". contestó Sirius jugando con un mechón de su propio cabello.

Remus asintió y deseó no haberlo hecho. La cabeza todavía le dolía.

"¿Recuerdas algo?" preguntó Sirius.

"Recuerdo que James sugirió que hiciéramos una fiesta después de la cena para celebrar el final del semestre", contestó Remus lentamente. "Y recuerdo ir a las cocinas por comida con Peter y Lily mientras tú y James iban a Hogsmeade por bebidas. Y recuerdo música, y comida, y bebidas" Remus se masajeó la sien con una mano. "Muchas bebidas. Y después todos jugamos ese tonto juego de pasar cartas succionándolas con la boca, y creo que besé a Lily, y luego _nosotros_ nos besamos, y luego todos jugamos a la botella, y nos besamos de nuevo, y luego besaste a Lily, y Lily besó a Frank Longbottom, y James se enojó, pero después besó a Alice después de que ella besara a Frank, y después yo besé a James, y luego nosotros nos besamos de nuevo, y luego…" Remus parpadeó tratando de pensar. "No recuerdo muy bien después de eso. Creo que seguimos jugnado. Estoy _seguro_ que seguimos bebiendo. Recuerdo que en algún punto volvimos a besarnos, pero no recuerdo si seguíamos jugando… Supongo que sí, porque si no ¿por qué nos besaríamos?" Esa pequeña parte del cerebro de Remus que no estaba preocupada con los martillazos sobre su cráneo escuchó ese punto, declarando que ella si podía pensar en varias razones por las cuales se besarían, pero Remus le dijo que se callara, porque el otro chico asentía de acuerdo con su primer punto.

"Si" murmuró Sirius. "De seguro todavía estábamos jugando. ¿Y… recuerdas algo más?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza. "No" confesó, "¿Y tú?"

"No", contestó Sirius demasiado rápido.

"Bueno"

"Bueno"

"Creí que nunca olvidabas nada cuando bebías"

"Bebí más de lo que acostumbro" dijo Sirius examinando el mosaico debajo de sus pies.

"Ah" Remus pensó que Sirius se veía más chapeado de lo normal, pero catalogó el pensamiento como parte de su imaginación (o su adolorida cabeza) e ignoró el asunto. "Entonces¿cómo…?"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sirius de repente, mirando hacia arriba.

Sorprendido, Remus asintió para después hacer una mueca de dolor. "Bueno, me duele la cabeza, pero vomitar me ayudó a…"

"No, me refiero a…" Sirius estaba definitivamente rojo. "Quiero decir, eh, _físicamente_".

"Mi cabeza…"

"No", Sirius lo interrumpió nuevamente. "Digo, tu nunca… ya sabes, te has _acostado_ con un chico¿verdad?"

"¿Qué¡No! Nunca he…" Remus paró y pasó saliva. "De hecho, nunca me he acostado con nadie".

"Ah… Ok"

'_¿Me lo estoy imaginando, o Sirius parece sentirse aliviado?_' se preguntó Remus.

"Bueno. Entonces, eh…" Sirius miraba a todos lados excepto a donde Remus se encontraba, y no solamente su rostro estaba sonrojado, sino que parecía extenderse hasta su cuello.

Entonces Remus vio la pequeña marca justo debajo de la mandíbula de su amigo y el recuerdo de haberla hecho él mismo pasó por su cabeza: Sirius ofreciendole su cuello y los sonidos de placer que emitió el chico de los ojos grises mientras él lo marcaba.

"¿Estásadolorido?" la apresurada pregunta de Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de Remus.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás adolorido?" repitió Sirius más despacio. "Si…ya sabes…entonces tu estarías un poco…"

"Ah". El pensamiento insignificante hizo de nuevo su aparición en la mente de Remus para decirle: _Te dije que no era solamente por haberte caído de la cama. _"Entonces… nosotros…" _Oh, no, _se quejó la otra parte del cerebro de Remus. _Esto no está bien. Esto no_ _está _nada_ bien. _Pero la pequeña parte restante estaba brincando y bailando de alegría, lo que no le era de ayuda a la parte más grande, que seguía martillando como si tratara de construir otra Gran Muralla.

"¿Sí, verdad?" Sirius estaba ahora mirando a Remus, y su rostro aún sonrojado, estaba lleno de preocupación. "¿Te duele mucho? Te lastimé¿cierto?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. _No vuelvas a hacer eso. _"No y no" le contestó al rostro preocupado. "Es sólo la cruda". Y entonces su cerebro procesó la información relacionada a la cercanía del cuerpo casi desnudo de Sirius al suyo con la misma elaborada vestimenta.

Pasos y voces sonaron en las escaleras afuera de su habitación.

Remus entró en pánico olvidándose de sus dolores de cabeza. "Ah¡demonos¡James y Peter! Pensé que ya se habían ido a su casa ¡Pero es muy temprano¡Estaban abajo¿_Qué hacemos_?"

"Respira" le sugirió Sirius, y en un instante unas manos suaves pero algo rasposas estaban sosteniendo a Remus de los hombros. "Tranquilízate".

Remus lo intentó. Era muy difícil concentrarse con las manos de Sirius sobre su piel.

"No tenemos que decírselo a nadie si no quieres".

"Pero…"

"Estábamos borrachos, Rem".

Remus sintió que se derretía por dentro al sonido del apodo que solamente Sirius usaba, y no registró lo que el chico le estaba diciendo.

"No… no significó nada. ¿OK?" continuó Sirius. "No estábamos pensando bien. Sólo fingiremos que no pasó nada. Nos olvidaremos del asunto"

_¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo! _Lloriqueó la mente de Remus. _Quiero _recordarlo_. ¡Y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer!_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llegó a sus oídos.

"Métete a bañar," ordenó Sirius. "Eso te ayudará con la cruda. Me aseguraré que no encuentren mi ropa en tu cama o algo así, y después me meteré a bañar también. Cuando salgas del baño tendré lista una poción para la cruda".

Sirius no esperó a que Remus respondiera. Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y Remus lo escuchó saludar a sus dos compañeros de cuarto.

Remus prendió una regadera. Colgó su toalla en el gancho sobre la pared y dio un paso dentro del agua. El tibio vapor se mezcló con las tibias lágrimas que Remus no pudo contener en sus ojos y se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Continuará…

Es una frase de la película _Velvet Goldmine_, la cual, por desgracia no he visto, si alguien tiene la frase como en la versión en español, la corrección es bienvenida. Según las notas de KawaiiTenshi27, la frase completa la dice una sola persona, (Mandy, para los que la han visto), pero la autora pensó que funcionaría mejor separada en el fic.

El juego al que se refería Remus (Suck-and-blow en inglés) no tiene, a mi conocimiento, un nombre específico en español, aunque lo conozco bien. Para aquellos que no entendieron de lo que se trata, se juega con una carta que tienes en la boca succionando aire para mantenerla ahí sin morderla ni usar las manos. Después tienes que pasarla a otra persona de boca a boca y la otra persona tiene que succionar la carta para asegurarla en su boca, y luego pasarla a otra persona, y así sucesivamente.

Creo que todos sabemos jugar a la botella. En México hay varias versiones, hasta donde yo sé, pero la más popular es a lo que se refiere la autora con Spin-the-bottle. Todos se sientan en un círculo, en medio se coloca la botella. Los jugadores se turnan para girar la botella y las dos personas que apunte la botella tienen que besarse. Si te toca besar a alguien por segunda/tercera/etc vez, el beso tiene que subir de intensidad cada vez que se repita.

Refiriéndose a la Gran Muralla China, construida alrededor del siglo II a.C.

**Notas de la traductora**: Bien, he regresado a mi faceta de traductora, haha. Que se le hace. No he tenido imaginación suficiente para terminar una historia y definitivamente no quiero que nada termine incompleto como Pepe Cazuela, así que mientras tanto, creo que me dedicaré a la noble tarea de traducir, con la excepción de que esta vez, tal vez traduzca mis propias historias al inglés, a ver que pasa. KawaiiTenshi27 tiene una larga lista de historias y todas, a mi parecer, son geniales. Empecé traduciendo esta simplemente porque es la que está completa, pero si todo va bien y obtenemos una buena respuesta, tal vez termine traduciendo más de sus historias. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, no dude en hacérmela saber. Y por favor… Review!


	2. Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer**: Ni yo (la traductora) ni KawaiiTenshi27 (la autora y mente maestra detrás de esto) somos dueñas de nada… Lamentablemente…

**Warnings**: Slash!

**One-Night Stand**

_Segunda Parte_

Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando el aguanieve trazar diseños al hacer contacto con el vidrio de la ventana. El cielo de la tarde se había oscurecido hasta ser gris como el acero, y el color causó dolor dentro de su pecho.

"¿Moony?" la duda en la voz que lo llamaba hizo que Remus volteara. Sus ojos se encontraron con otro par del color exacto del cielo afuera. "Te traje un poco de té". Sirius se acercó con cuidado al chico. "Una cucharada de miel y un poco de leche, como te gusta".

"Gracias", murmuró Remus aceptando la taza. Le dio un sorbo y suspiró apreciando el gesto.

Sus ojos dorados volvieron a la ventana preguntándose si su ánimo sería un reflejo del clima, o por alguna razón, al revés. Dudó de las dos posibilidades.

El calor que emergía cerca consiguió que Remus volteara de nuevo para ver a Sirius aún a menos de un metro de distancia. Levantó una ceja con lo que pareció un enorme esfuerzo.

"¿Está bien el té?" Sirius preguntó en respuesta al gesto de Remus. Estaba retorciendo un mechón de su cabello negro con un dedo nerviosamente.

Remus intentó sonreír pero no pudo. "Sí" dijo en lugar de la sonrisa. "Está muy bueno".

Sirius seguía inquieto pero sin moverse del lugar donde estaba. No era lo que normalmente hacía. Se había estado comportando muy extraño desde Esa Noche. Ahora se encontraba siempre ansioso y tenso. Se desvivía por estar atento de Remus, incluso más que cuando era luna llena. Remus calificó el cambio como muy dulce el primer día (más como azúcar amargo, tal vez), cuando Sirius le traía comida y jugo o té de la cocina y libros de la biblioteca, insistiendo que Remus se relajara. Pero ahora, tres días después, solamente dolía. No estaba seguro del por qué. Remus había aprendido a lidiar con ese sentimiento hacia su mejor amigo hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora… Ahora lo estaba matando el estar tan cerca de lo que quería, de lo que _necesitaba_, cuando sabía muy bien que no podía tenerlo. Ahora sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo, lo que estaría extrañando, y ese conocimiento era más de lo que podía soportar. Las memorias de Esa Noche habían estado regresando poco a poco, provocándolo con imágenes y sensaciones que quería probar una vez más. Se sentía como el lobo que salía de él todos los meses: atrapado, inquieto y ávido.

Remus se sentía enfermo, como si alguna parte de él mismo estuviera ausente y la constante presencia de Sirius era una evocación persistente del hecho que nunca se sentiría completo otra vez, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía que encontraba esa parte faltante, sólo para despedazarlo en cuanto Sirius salía de la habitación. Remus no entendía.

"¿… alguna otra cosa?" Sirius le estaba preguntando algo.

"¿Mande?" Remus regresó a la realidad con un dolor abrupto.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Sirius preguntó. Seguía jugando con su cabello.

_A ti, _pensó Remus y se preguntó si él se estaría comportando tan anormalmente como Sirius. "No", mintió. "Nada". Volvió su mirada a la ventana, sintiendo vagamente el deseo de aullarle al cielo desolador.

Aún podía sentir a Sirius parado a su lado y no quería más que lanzarse a sus brazos. De alguna manera sentía que el esfuerzo que necesitaría para hacer eso sería mucho menos que el que estaba haciendo para mantenerse respirando.

El aguanieve derretida bajaba ahora con más rapidez por la ventana mientras que la que aún estaba sólida caía apresuradamente del cielo color ojos grises. Parecía que los cielos lloraban lágrimas frías de un corazón congelado y Remus deseó que su corazón se congelara también. Que se congelara el dolor.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Remus no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado viendo por la ventana. A cierto punto Sirius se fue, aunque Remus no supo a dónde. Lamentó la pérdida del poco calor que podría sentir de la distancia de la amistad, y no se dio cuenta de las gotas de agua salada sobre sus mejillas trazando los mismos diseños que el agua trazaba en la ventana.

- - - - - -

_Era de noche y hacía frío. Ya no caía aguanieve, pero seguía habiendo neblina y humedad. Remus estaba parado a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, contemplando el cielo rojizo a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles._

_Estaba esperando._

_Una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar de sorpresa y voltear tan rápido que casi perdía el equilibrio._

_Unos dientes blancos brillaron en la casi oscuridad cuando Sirius sonrió._

_Remus se preguntó por un momento por qué no había escuchado al otro chico acercarse, pero Sirius estaba señalando algo y Remus volteó buscando entre los árboles en dirección al castillo._

_A algunos metros de distancia, dos figuras salieron de entre los árboles y comenzaron a correr. Estaban sobre el suelo, corriendo en cuatro patas, sus colas detrás de ellos. Remus no estaba seguro si eran lobos o perros, pero eran definitivamente caninos._

_Se acercaron a donde estaban parados. Uno era un lobo bastante grande, pero había algo peculiar acerca de él, algo demasiado familiar. Su cola estaba esponjada y la forma de su hocico tenía algo raro… Remus lanzó un grito apagado al darse cuenta que no era un lobo, sino un hombre lobo, un licántropo. Pero esa noche no había luna llena. De algún modo no estaba asustado y a su lado Sirius no mostraba emoción alguna._

_El otro canino era un perro, grande y negro, casi una sombra en la poca luz que había. Con asombro, Remus se dio cuenta que el perro se veía exactamente como Sirius cuando se transformaba. De hecho, Remus hubiera jurado que era Sirius transformado (conocería a ese perro donde fuera) sino fuera porque Sirius humano estaba a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro._

_El perro y el lobo corrieron juntos, lado a lado, tan cerca que sus pieles se entrelazaban. Entonces, a unos metros de donde seguían Remus y Sirius, los caninos se pararon, voltearon y miraron directamente a los humanos._

_Remus se congeló. Todo su ser le gritaba contradicciones. Quería, desesperadamente, moverse de ahí y ponerse entre Sirius y el lobo, pero su cabeza le gritaba que se quedara donde estaba, que no se moviera, y que esperara que no los haya visto, o que si los había visto, no los atacara mientras no se movieran._

_La nariz del lobo se movió como si oliera el aire. Tomó un paso adelante y después otro._

_El cuerpo de Remus luchaba por no temblar, rezando a quien fuera, que el lobo no los lastimara._

_La mano abandonó su hombro y Sirius caminó de detrás de él hacia donde se encontraba el lobo._

_El corazón de Remus se paró y su respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta. Petrificado, sólo podía ver cómo Sirius y el lobo se acercaban cada vez más._

_Sirius se arrodilló enfrente del lobo, ofreciéndole una mano, palma arriba, como si fuera un perro._

_Remus sintió cómo sus ojos casi se salían cuando, como una mascota bien domesticada, el lobo olió la mano que se le ofrecía y la lamió gustosamente. El corazón de Remus continuó su trabajo cuando pudo volver a exhalar y llenar sus pulmones de aire como se debía._

_El perro negro se colocó a un lado del lobo y lo llamó tocándolo con su nariz. El lobo volteó y lamió el hocico del perro. Los dos se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, nariz con nariz, como en un beso._

_Sirius estaba de nuevo al lado de Remus y en un solo ágil movimiento, jaló al otro chico hacia él y cubrió sus labios con los suyos._

_En lo que pareció un segundo, los dos se encontraban en su dormitorio, sin camisas, luchando por llegar a la cama de Remus, aún sin romper el violento beso. Sirius se posicionó sobre el chico acomodándose en él. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Remus._

_Algo hizo que Remus volteara, y parado a un lado de la cama, estaban el perro y el lobo. Remus examinó los ojos del lobo. Dorado encontró dorado y en un momento de claridad, Remus se dio cuenta que se estaba mirando a sí mismo._

_Olvidando que Sirius se encontraba sobre él, Remus se sentó gritando…_

Los dos chicos nunca se enlazaron.

Remus se encontraba solo en su cama, sudando, con el corazón a mil por hora, la respiración rasgada, mirando a su oscuro alrededor. Buscando…. Buscando…

No había nada. Nada de lobo. Nada de perro. Nada de Sirius.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la traductora: Primero que nada, ¡gracias por los reviews! Tanto la autora como yo los agradecemos de todo corazón. Este capítulo fue más que nada para entrar un poquito en la mente de Remus. ¡A partir del siguiente empieza la acción! Va, este es una de mis historias favoritas, así que espero que la estén disfrutando como yo la disfruté. Y si te gustó, o no te gustó, tienes alguna duda o simplemente quieres hacernos el día más feliz a KawaiiTenshi27 y a mí, ¡Por favor! ¡Review!

Lilia

PS. Creo que hubo un problema con el capitulo anterior, que no salieron los asteriscos de las notas… Si puedo de rato lo cambio, espero que no haya habido confusiones.


	3. Tercera Parte

**Antes que nada, quiero aprovechar para desearle un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a KawaiiTenshi27! Hope you have a great day, girl! **

**Disclaimer**: Ni yo ni la autora somos J.K. Rowling

**Warnings**: Slash!

**One-Night Stand**

_Tercera Parte_

Ojos dorados miraban el espejo, aburridos ya del reflejo.

_¿Qué me está pasando? _Se preguntaba desesperadamente Remus. Estaba pálido e inquieto por El Sueño. Lo estaba siguiendo como un fantasma. Ya lo había tenido por cinco noches seguidas: cada noche desde Esa Noche. Siempre lo mismo. Y siempre se despertaba buscando… buscando _algo_. Pero no sabía qué.

Se escucharon pasos suaves detrás de él y el reflejo de Sirius apareció a un lado del suyo.

"¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?" preguntó el chico del cabello oscuro.

Remus distrajo su mirada de su propio reflejo para posarse en aquél de su amigo.

Sirius estaba parado detrás suyo con el cabello alborotado, vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijama, los ojos algo hinchados por el sueño, y una leve expresión de preocupación. Remus no quería más que recargarse sobre el otro chico y su cuerpo luchó para hacerlo sin importar que su mente le dijera que se mantuviera bien parado.

Sirius puso una mano en el hombro de Remus para sostenerlo. Remus se estremeció al sentir el calor de la palma del otro chico a través de la delgada tela de su camiseta. La apatía que había estado nublando su vida por los últimos cinco días se desvaneció por un momento pero entonces Sirius quitó su mano como si el contacto lo hubiera quemado y el pesado e inexplicable cansancio regresó.

"Estoy bien", Remus insistió aunque su voz no era más que un murmuro.

"¡Claro que no!"

Remus se encogió de hombros ante el ímpetu de Sirius.

Sirius se mordió el labio y miró al piso. "Mira, creo…". Hizo una pausa. Si sus ojos no hubieran estado fijos en el suelo hubieran notado que los ojos de su compañero estaban fijos en su boca mientras él se seguía mordiendo el labio. "Creo", continuó aún concentrado en el suelo, "Creo que necesitamos hablar".

"¿Hablar?" _Creí que fingiríamos que nada había pasado._

"Acerca de Esa Noche" Sirius clarificó sin necesidad sin levantar la mirada.

"Dijiste que fingiríamos que nada había pasado" Remus le recordó forzándose a mantener sus ojos en el rostro de Sirius en vez de recorrer su torso, que es lo que en realidad quería. Era más fácil enfocarse en su mirada que en la daga encajándose en su pecho mientras hablaba.

"Remus, nosotros tuvimos… nosotros…"

"Sexo" Remus escuchó el tono apagado de su voz y se preguntó de nuevo por qué se sentiría tan muerto.

Las mejillas de Sirius se sonrojaron. "Bueno, sí"

"Dijiste que no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo" La voz de Remus no reflejaba el tumulto que traía adentro. "Dijiste que lo olvidáramos".

"Bueno, sí…" Sirius repitió.

"Dijiste que fingiéramos que nada había pasado" Remus aclaró de nuevo y de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para alejarse del otro chico y caminar hacia el baño.

- - - - - - - -

La biblioteca estaba en silencio. La frase "como una tumba" retumbó en la cabeza de Remus que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana de siempre al fondo de su santuario. Encontró que, morbosamente, esa frase encajaba en su vida. Después de todo, se enterraba ahí muy seguido y era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: enterrándose en la silenciosa biblioteca. Como una tumba. Entierren lo muerto.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el frío cristal, mirando fijamente la nieve. Todo lo que podía ver estaba cubierto de blanco, el color de la muerte.

Sentía el peso del libro en sus piernas, un libro de estrategias de ajedrez. Siempre había querido leer ese libro, y ahora que tenía tiempo había perdido el interés.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas parecía irreal.

Remus miró el libro por un tiempo sin ponerle atención y regresó su mirada a la ventana.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentado ahí. El cambio en la luz casi no se notaba, volviéndose un poco más gris que blanco ante el progreso de la tarde.

Remus sabía que él estaba cerca antes de que se apareciera detrás de los libreros. Extraño. Era como si hubiera _sentido_ que se acercaba en vez de escucharlo. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Lo más seguro es que no se dio cuenta que había escuchado los pasos del otro.

"Sabía que estabas aquí" Sirius dijo sin preámbulos. Su voz hizo un eco casi supersticioso sobre la calma del lugar.

Remus volvió su mirada a la ventana. "Siempre estoy aquí". Su voz no tenía emoción.

"Bueno, sí pero…"

Algo en la voz de Sirius hizo que Remus volteara a verlo. "¿Pero?"

"Nada". Sirius miró sus pies.

Remus esperó, pero no dijo nada más. Después de un momento, regresó a su observación del clima.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?" preguntó Sirius "Se está haciendo tarde".

"Claro". Remus cerró su libro y se puso de pie. No tenía hambre pero sabía que debía comer. "No debías haberme esperado si tenías hambre".

"No tenía hambre hace rato" admitió Sirius dirigiéndose hacia la salida con Remus detrás.

¿Sirius sin hambre? Sirius siempre tenía hambre. Era como si el mundo se hubiera volteado de cabeza.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en por qué todo estaría tan volteado, Remus no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius dejó de caminar hasta que se topó con él tumbando su libro que cayó abierto en el piso.

"Perdón" los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Remus se agachó para recuperar su libro. "¿Por qué te paraste?" preguntó.

"Necesito hablar contigo…" empezó Sirius, pero Remus no estaba poniendo atención.

El chico estaba mirando atento a la primera página del capítulo trece: "Cheking and Mating" (1)

"Remus¿estás bien?"

De repente, algo vino a la cabeza de Remus.

Con una repentina racha de energía, Remus corrió por donde habían venido, abandonando el libro donde había caído. Corrió por los pasillos doblando esquinas, llegando a la biblioteca instantes después. Frenó peligrosamente en frente de la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, examinando las referencias al final de los estantes para enfocarse en una dedicada a las criaturas oscuras.

Con el corazón luchando por salir de su pecho, Remus paró al final del estante observando la sección dedicada al estudio de la licantropía. Hacía muchos años que no había abierto esos libros.

Tomó aire, estiró su brazo y tomó un pesado tomo con pasta de piel. Cuando su secreto fue revelado a sus amigos, Remus había pasado casi el año completo leyendo sobre licantropía. Antes tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero ya que ellos se habían enterado, ya que estaba seguro que no los perdería, intentó saber cuanto pudiera de su maldición. Este había sido uno de sus libros favoritos en ese entonces.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrió el libro cuidadosamente buscando… buscando…

Capítulo cuarenta y siete: "Hábitos de apareamiento"

Fijó su mirada en el título por un largo minuto. Recordaba haberse saltado ese capítulo en su segundo año por mero desinterés, a los doce años, en hábitos de apareamiento. Volteó la página y comenzó a leer.

**Continuará…**

(1) Checking and Mating. Viene de Check Mate que significa Jaque Mate en el juego de ajedrez. La palabra 'mate' en inglés también significa 'apareamiento'. De ahí que se le prendió el foco a Remus.

**Notas de la traductora**: Bien, pues aquí está la tercera parte. Hay una muy buena razón para el comportamiento de Sirius, y también la hay para el comportamiento de Remus. Y eso es lo que veremos en la próxima parte. Please, review! No quiero actualizar si no hemos recibido mínimo unos 6 reviews por capítulo, si no es que diez. Y quiero seguir actualizando cada 4 días más o menos. Ya estoy empezando con la traducción de otra de las historias de KawaiiTenshi27, que publicaré, creo yo, en cuanto termine ONS.

¡Por favor¡Reviews!


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben lo que va aquí, ¿no?

**Warnings:** SLASH!

**One-Night Stand**

_Cuarta Parte_

Remus estaba despierto en su cama mirando fijamente el dosel. Algunas palabras y frases del libro que se habia pasado leyendo toda la tarde brincaban en su cabeza negándole el sueño.

_La primera vez… acto sexual… pareja de por vida… síntomas… apatía… telepatía… lazo… separación… rechazo… muerte…_

Remus volteó a ver las cortinas a su lado.

El libro lo había explicado todo. Al momento en que un lobo se apareaba, era de por vida.

Remus era un hombre lobo. Remus y Sirius se habían apareado.

Sonaba vulgar incluso en la cabeza de Remus. Los humanos no se apareaban. Los _animales_ se apareaban.

Desafortunadamente, Remus no era humano aunque sus padres y amigos dijeran lo contrario. Este nuevo… descubrimiento… sólo lograba comprobarlo. Y aún peor, ahora había hecho Sirius partícipe de aquello.

El comportamiento extraño que ambos habían estado mostrando, la flata de energía… era el lazo de apareamiento. El lazo se había creado pero al no aceptarlo se había creado una barrera entre los dos. El lazo estaba tratando de romper esa barrera, tumbar la pared, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. El resultado de eso era el robo de sus energías.

Remus volvió a voltearse al otro lado, golpeando su almohada para que tuviera la forma que quería.

Ambos tenían que aceptar el lazo o… o nada. No habría nada. Si no aceptaban le lazo, Remus moriría. Al menos, eso es lo que había entendido en el libro.

Si Sirius aceptaba el lazo, y algo le pasaba a Remus, era bastante probable que Sirius no sobreviviera. Si Sirius aceptaba, estaría atado a Remus por el resto de su vida en corazón, mente, cuerpo y alma.

Si Sirius rechazaba el lazo, Remus no lo sobreviviría.

¿Y cómo iba Remus a pedir tal cosa? ¿Cómo pedirle a Sirius que le diera su vida?

Sirius había insistido más de una vez que los verdaderos amigos deberían compartir todo. Cuando Sirius le había dicho a Remus que sabía que era un licántropo, él le había dicho que le dijera cuando necesitara algo, y que todo lo que era de Sirius era de Remus también. Pero pedir prestada una camisa o una pluma era totalmente diferente a pedir el futuro de alguien.

Remus se puso boca abajo soltando un gemido enterrando su cara en la almohada. Encontrando restos de un aroma de hace varios días el lobo alertó sus sentidos. Remus absorbió el aroma: Sirius. Remus podía oler el shampoo del otro chico, pero también olía algo más fuerte, más importante, algo que era simplemente _Sirius_, y el lobo lo reconoció inmediatamente como el olor de su pareja.

Remus gimió de nuevo pero esta vez se escuchó casi como un aullido. Por un momento el lobo luchó con el humano, y Remus enterró aún más su cara en la almohada respirando profundamente.

El humano no quería forzar a Sirius a nada y temía que si él supiera el otro chico aceptaría por lealtad, por su amistad, por responsabilidad, o tal vez por lástima. Remus no podía decidir cuál era peo: Sirius aceptándolo por lástima hacia el pobre lobo moribundo, o Sirius aceptándolo porque sentía que era su responsabilidad—de la misma manera que haría casándose con una chica por haberla embarazado.

Al lobo no le interesaba la responsabilidad ni la lástima ni la amistad. Él sólo quería a su pareja y no le importaba cómo la obtuviese.

Si Remus era totalmente sincero consigo mismo (o si hubiera un momento para la sinceridad) su lado humano quería a Sirius tanto como el lobo y no le echaría la culpa al lazo del… interés. Pero no podía destruir la vida de Sirius, ni siquiera para salvar la suya propia. No sería el embarazo no deseado, el bebé que no esperaban ni el error de nadie. Sirius tenía un futuro, un futuro real, y Remus no sería el que se lo quitaría.

Lenta y determinadamente, Remus se puso boca arriba alejándose del aroma en su almohada. El lobo luchó pero la luna llena no estaba tan cercana como para darle la ventaja. El humano ganó.

Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Remus y él, furioso, las limpió de inmediato sentándose. No sentiría lástima de sí mismo. Sin importar lo que costase, salvaría a Sirius. Además, no había forma de comprobar que el rechazo del lazo significaría el final para él. ¿Qué certeza había en un libro?

Remus talló fuertemente sus ojos.

Y si era cierto…

Se mordió el labio.

¿Sería rápido? ¿Sería gradual? Ya sentía cómo se estaba gastando física y emocionalmente poco a poco. Se sentía muerto. ¿La muerte real se sentiría igual? ¿Debería dejar una nota de algún tipo por si acaso caía muerto repentinamente? Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que quería decir… especialmente a…

Todo estaba confuso y daba vueltas en su cabeza tan rápido que no podía ni pensar bien. Nada parecía importar.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero Remus ya no lo notaba.

Siempre había querido volar.

Ese fue el pensamiento más coherente que logró flotar por encima de los demás.

Le tenía pánico a las alturas. Odiaba las lecciones de vuelo que estuvo forzado a tomar en primer año. Sólo subía a la Torre de Astronomía porque sabía que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver más que estrellas y telescopios, y porque estaría viendo hacia arriba, no hacia abajo.

Pero siempre había querido volar.

Sus amigos volaban. Alto. Rápido. Lejos de sus problemas. EL aire desarreglando su cabello y su ropa.

Quería volar.

Si el final estaba ya cerca, no perdía nada tratando de volar.

Remus se paró aún inconciente de las cascadas saladas sobre sus mejillas.

Lógicamente él no tenía una escoba asi que tomó prestada la de Sirius. Sin pensarlo, tomó uno de sus abrigos también poniéndolo sobre sus hombros arriba de su pijama. Por un momento, con la escoba y el abrigo, el aroma de Sirius pareció envolverlo pero salió del cuarto con paso decisivo. El fragante aroma que colgaba del abrigo le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Sus pies lo llevaron por los corredores y hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando estaba ya en la cima se tomó un momento para lentamente abrir la puerta y luchar contra el viento para salir. Estaba oscuro afuera gracias a una nube espesa que cubría la luna y las estrellas, y para colmo de todo, el viento estaba helado. La puerta se azotó detrás de él y el viento lo golpeó con toda su fuerza pasando fácilmente tanto por su delgada vestimenta como por el grueso abrigo. Una parte de él quiso haberse vestido más apropiadamente pero el resto de él ya había rebasado el punto donde eso importaba.

Remus se acomodó en la escoba inexpertamente y de la misma manera arrancó hacia el negro abismo.

Las ráfagas de viento lo abofeteaban tratando de tumbarlo del delgado madero que lo sostenía. Estaba aterrorizado pero ni siquiera eso lo afectaba. Incluso su miedo a volar no significaba nada.

La nieve empezó a caer y rápidamente mojó su ropa. Su cuerpo entero estaba dormido pero si lo notó no le pareció grave. Incluso parecía estar bien.

_Tal vez deba dejarme ir_, pensó vagamente. _Terminarlo rápidamente ahora que no siento dolor. Si me caigo no habrá rechazo que nos dañe ni a mí ni a Sirius. Incluso si el lazo es rechazado podría salir lastimado. Puedo dejarme ir ahora y todo habrá terminado._

_¡REMUS!_

Remus reaccionó casi perdiendo el balance. Era la voz de Sirius. ¿De dónde venía?

_¡REMUS!_

Remus miró a la derecha, a la izquierda y a todos lados. No veía nada.

_¡REMUS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_

¡Ahí! Sobre el punto donde estaría la Torre de Astronomía, en la punta cerca de la puerta, se encontraba la sombra de una figura que podría ser una persona. Pero no había manera de que Remus escuchara a la persona aunque estuviera usando un hechizo amplificador.

_¡Remus! ¡Regresa!_

La voz se habia suavizado pero sin perder la persistencia y, en este nuevo tono, había miedo. Remus se dio cuenta de que el sonido estaba saliendo de su propia cabeza.

_¿Me estaré volviendo loco?_, se preguntó Remus mientras empezaba a sentir el miedo.

_...telepatía…_

¡El libro! ¡El libro había mencionado telepatía!

Así que era Sirius hablando dentro de la cabeza de Remus, no solamente una voz que sonaba como la de él.

_¿Sirius?_ Preguntó inquiriéndose si el otro chico lo escucharía.

_¿Remus?_ La respuesta fue inmediata y llena de pánico. _¡Remus! ¡Regresa! ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en la cima de la Torre. No te veo. Sé que estás cerca, pero no te veo. ¡Regresa!_

Casi como si la escoba escuchara los pensamientos de su dueño, Remus se encontró volando hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

Aterrizó y se tropezó con la escoba casi cayendo pero Sirius lo detuvo.

"Estás empapado", dijo la voz rasposa de Sirius sobre el oído de Remus. "Debes estarte congelando".

Pero a pesar del frío que sentían hasta sus huesos y la falta de sensibilidad en sus piernas, Remus se sentía más vivo que nunca. Los firmes brazos de Sirius rodeándolo le hacían sentir algo y eso era _maravilloso_.

Sirius, entre guiándolo y cargándolo, logró llevar a Remus hacia adentro, por las escaleras y de regreso a la Sala Común.

Remus se colapsó en uno de los sillones y el cansancio lo golpeó duro.

Sirius reavivó el fuego con un movimiento de su varita y cubrió al licántropo con una sábana extendiendo el empapado abrigo al lado del fuego para que se secara.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Cómo?" Remus, cuyos ojos habían estado cerrados, abrió los ojos para ver al chico sentado en frente de él.

"Por eso tomaste mi escoba" dijo Sirius apuntando a la escoba recargada en el sillón. "¿Verdad?"

Remus frunció el ceño tratando de pensar. "¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo supe?" Sirius encogió los hombros. "Sólo lo supe. Aquí." Golpeó suavemente su pecho. "Sabía que estabas inquieto. Más que hace rato. Y supe que habías subido a la torre y entonces," su ceño se frunció aún más con confusión "y luego podía escuchar pedazos de pensamientos que sonaban como tu voz aquí en mi cabeza pero se oían mal, como cuando intentas escuchar la radio a través de las barreras que tiene Hogwarts… ¿Estabas tratando de matarte?" su tono de voz indicaba que estaba convencido de haberse equivocado.

Remus no contestó. Simplemente cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Remus?" la voz de Sirius empezaba a llenarse de pánico otra vez. "¿Remus?"

Remus no dijo nada.

_¡Remus! _La voz de Sirius estaba ahora dentro de su cabeza y no la podía ignorar. _¡Contestame, maldita sea!_

"_¡Sí!"_ gritó Remus tanto con su voz como dentro de la cabeza de Sirius. Incluso con sus ojos firmemente cerrados, sabía que Sirius había hecho una mueca de dolor.

"¿Por qué?" la voz que salía de la boca de Sirius era suave. "Dime por qué pensarías en hacer algo así".

"Hubiera sido más fácil para los dos" dijo Remus con una voz aún más suave que la de Sirius.

"No entiendo".

Una mano alejó dulcemente el cabello de la cara de Remus desatando una ola de emociones de Sirius a Remus. Una ola consoladora, tierna, amorosa.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron súbitamente y con un solo movimiento se levantó del sillón y se encontró subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Entró a su cuarto y tomó el libro que había dejado sobre el buró al lado de su cama.

Sirius, que lo había seguido, estaba en la puerta. Su expresión era confusa y para nada propia de él.

"Ahí", Remus casi le aventó el libro. "¡Léelo, todo está ahí!"

"Rem, no…"

"Todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que sentimos. Tú dentro de mi cabeza y yo dentro de la tuya".

"¿De qué…?"

"Es por eso que piensas que te… que _me quieres". _El labio inferior de Remus amenazó con temblar así que lo mordió con tanta fuerza que la piel se rompió.

"Pero…"

"Es lo que sentí cuando estábamos abajo. Piensas que me quieres. No se por qué, pero así es. Perdón".

"¿Por qué estás pidiendo perdón?"

"Es mi culpa". Remus mordió de nuevo su labio sintiéndose casi agradecido por el dolor.

"¿Tu culpa?"

"Después de que…" Remus tragó saliva. "Después de que despertamos juntos, y que ninguno podía acordarse de lo que había pasado y me preguntaste que si estaba adolorido… dije que sí. Y la razón de eso es que nunca había hecho esto con nadie más".

"No en…"

"Fuiste mi primera vez, Sirius. Fuiste mi primera vez y soy un licántropo"

Sirius lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que pasaba.

Remus tomó aire. Este era el momento. No quería decirle a Sirius pero ahora debía hacerlo, y este era el momento. "Cuando los licántropos se aparean es de por vida, Sirius".

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la traductora: **La autora quiere que quede claro que Remus está confundido y no está pensando claramente. Remus no es un suicida, simplemente está muy confundido. Por mi parte, quiero decirles que me costó mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo a tiempo. El sexto review lo recibí ayer y llevaba apenas la mitad de esto así que hoy me decidí a terminarlo a pesar de que mañana tengo examen, y mucho trabajo apilado para el martes. Es casi la una de la mañana y acabo de llegar a mi casa (estaba fuera de la ciudad) y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Por favor, dejen un review para saber que esto está valiendo la pena. En cuanto reciba el sexto review subo la siguiente parte, a menos que eso suceda antes del miércoles porque en tal caso tendrán que esperar al miércoles que se despeje un poco mi pila de trabajo. Gracias a los que me han dejado review en el capítulo pasado, de verdad los agradezco.

Por favor! Un review, aunque sea para saber que lo leyeron!

Besos.


	5. Quinta Parte

**Disclaimer**: Hasta donde yo se, ni yo ni la autora somos J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings**: SLASH!

**One-Night Stand**

_Quinta Parte_

Sirius continuó mirando a Remus.

Por un largo momento el silencio era casi tan material en el aire que Remus estaba sorprendido que no los hubiera ya sofocado.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius se dio la media vuelta con el libro en sus manos, y se fue.

Remus miró como se alejaba. Le tomó un minuto completo sentir el dolor que se había formado cerca de su estómago.

_¿Qué he hecho? _Pensó. Sus piernas se doblaron por su propia voluntad y Remus cayó al suelo.

Mordió su labio de nuevo llenando su boca del sabor a sangre y sus ojos dejaron salir cascadas.

_¿Qué he hecho¿Qué he hecho¿Qué voy a hacer¿Qué es lo que hice¿Qué?_

Había perdido a su mejor amigo, la persona que más le importaba. Había perdido a la persona que amaba.

El lobo había perdido a su pareja.

Pero el lobo no iba a rendirse sin haber luchado antes.

Remus se puso de pie con el humano y el lobo luchando una vez más, pero esta vez, el humano casi derrotado estaba perdiendo.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que tenía que encontrar a Sirius. _Encontraría_ a Sirius. EL lobo lo haría.

Limpió rápidamente y sin ceremonias las lágrimas y la sangre en su cara y salió del cuarto conducido por sus pies por las escaleras hacia el pasillo después de la sala común.

Sabía dónde estaba Sirius. Lo sentía en su corazón, en su sangre. _El lobo sabía_.

No estaba corriendo, pero sus pasos eran largos y sentía cómo sus piernas se estiraban para hacerlos aún más largos. Caminaba por el castillo oscuro y silencioso sintiendo el movimiento en sus venas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el séptimo piso, ya se encontraba parado frente a la estatua de Barnabás el Chiflado. Miró por un momento a los trols en tutú antes de voltear hacia la puerta en la pared opuesta.

Sirius estaba adentro. Remus lo sabía. El lobo lo sabía. Y Sirius _quería_ que Remus lo encontrara o no habría ninguna puerta ahí.

A pesar de esto, Remus dudó al posar su mano sobre la chapa de la puerta.

_¿Qué le puedo decir¿Me escuchará¿Me dirá algo¿Qué me dirá¿Me dirá que me odia¿Me odiará¿Me dirá que no me quiere volver a ver¿Qué hago aquí?_

El lobo se encolerizó y Remus no tuvo opción más que dar vuelta a la manija y abrir la puerta sin estar seguro de lo que vería.

Lo que, de hecho, vio, lo dejó tanto confuso como sorprendido.

La Sala de los Menesteres se veía como el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año en la Torre de Gryffindor. Sólo había una cama, pero era la réplica exacta de las camas en el dormitorioñ incluso tenían las pesadas cortinas rojas. Había una gruesa alfombra roja cubriendo el suelo y el fuego brillaba en la chimenea.

Cuando Remus entró, Sirius se levanto del sillón que estaba en frente de la chimenea.

El pelinegro rodeó el sillón y se movió al centro de la habitación. Aún tenía en las manos el libro que le había dado Remus.

El suave _pum_ de la puerta cerrándose sonó como un cañón y el fuego era casi ensordecedor.

"Viniste" dijo simplemente Sirius con voz blanda.

"Querías que viniera". Remus lo dijo como un hecho pero se preguntó si tal vez debió darle tono interrogativo.

La tensión en el lugar era casi visible.

Remus se negó a temblar.

Sirius se acercó más, sus movimientos eran medidos y precisos, casi como si _él _fuera el lobo asechando a su presa.

Remus no podía descifrar la expresión del chico que se acercaba a él ni podía descifrar sus emociones por medio del lazo. _¿Quiere decir que lo rechazó?_ Remus se preguntó sintiéndose enfermo y temeroso. Al no saber qué hacer, esperó a que Sirius hablara.

Después de un momento, la cabeza de Sirius se inclinó hacia un lado. Cuando habló, su voz no delataba lo que sentía. "Lo que dijiste hace rato¿porqué lo dijiste?"

"Era la verdad"

"¿Era la verdad?"

"Sabes que yo no miento. No cuando es importante. No cuando es a ti". _¿Cómo puede creer que inventaría algo como esto? Él ha sentido los efectos del lazo y me lo dijo._

"No estoy seguro de entender lo que pasa" dijo Sirius en voz baja.

_¿Qué más se puede explicar acerca de esto? _se preguntó Remus. _¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender? _"Yo…".

Sirius lo interrumpió. "Pediste perdón".

Inseguro de lo que quería decir Sirius, y demasiado aterrorizado para averiguarlo, Remus asintió. _¿Qué tiene que ver con entender lo que está pasando?_

"Dijiste que era tu culpa".

De nuevo, Remus asintió.

"Pero tú no recuerdas nada".

"Yo…" Remus intentó hablar de nuevo, pero ahora fue él que se detuvo. Parpadeó fuertemente tratando de pensar. Era difícil. Su memoria de de Esa Noche no quería funcionar bien. "No recuerdo mucho", admitió. Sentimientos vagos, pedazos, breves recuerdos. Tentador. Sugerente. Provocativo. Nada sólido. Nada que pudiera llamar una memoria.

Sirius asintió una vez, dos veces con su cabeza y apretó con fuerza el libro que llevaba en las manos. Tomó aire, abrió su boca como para hablar pero en vez de eso suspiró.

Remus esperó. Sirius volvió a tomar aire y bajó su mirada al suelo. "Yo sí me acuerdo" dijo tan despacio que estaba seguro que Remus no lo había escuchado.

"¿Cómo?"

"Yo sí me acuerdo" dijo Sirius, esta vez en voz alta y firme. Levantó su vista de la alfombra y la dirigió a la cara de Remus. "Yo sí recuerdo todo lo que pasó".

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Traductora: **Antes que nada: Mil gracias! Recibí el sexto review al día siguiente de que subí el capítulo y recibí unos cuantos más después. Mil gracias, de todo corazón, ahora me desvelaré traduciendo con más gusto XD Hubiera terminado el capítulo en el momento en que leí todos aquellos reviews con muchísimo gusto, pero mi tarea no podía esperar tanto tiempo. De hecho, esa noche me quedé despierta hasta las 6:30 a.m. terminando un ensayo, y entre otras cosas no había tenido tiempo hasta ahora de terminar de traducir este capítulo. Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron un review!

Para aquellos que me pidieron capitulos más largos, bueno, qué más quisiera yo que hacerlo así para agradecerles su atención, pero los capítulos los dejo tal y como los tiene la historia original. Este, en específico está muy corto, pero… Sólo falta un capitulo más y _fini _!

Una favor que quiero pedirles. Yo no he leído los libros en español, así que los nombres en español no son mi fuerte. Hoy pasé media hora buscando cómo se llamaban The Room of Requirement (Sala de Menesteres) y Barnabas the Barmy (Barnabás el Chiflado), pero a veces peude que se me pase algo y lo ponga en inglés o lo escriba en inglés. Si notan algo por el estilo, díganme, por favor, para corregirlo. Tal vez lo que si no traduciría son los apodos de los Merodeadores, porque.. personalmente, no me agradan en español, pero lo demás claro que sí.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer esto, empezaré a traducir otra historia de KawaiiTenshi27, que se llama Right Kind of Wrong para seguir después de que termine esta, por si les interesa.

Lilia se hinca Por favor, review! Sigo esperando m'inimo 6 para actualizar, PLEASE! puppy eyes


	6. Sexta Parte

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todo lo que les suene conocido.

**Warnings**: SLASH!

**One-Night Stand**

_Sexta Parte_

Remus se quedó sin palabras por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Cuando por fin recordó dónde estaba su voz y cómo usarla, logró balbucear, "¿Tú…tú _te acuerdas_?".

Sirius asintió en silencio apretando el libro con más fuerza.

"Pero… pero tú dijiste…. Dijiste que no te acordabas de nada. Dijiste que habías bebido más de lo normal y que no te acordabas de nada".

"Ya se"

"¿Por qué?"

"No sabía que más decir"

"¿Tal vez la verdad?"

"¡Entré en pánico! No quería que pensaras que me había… _aprovechado_ de ti. _Yo_ no quería creer que me había aprovechado de ti. Era más fácil pretender. Y luego James y Peter subieron al cuarto y te veías tan asustado que pensé que sería mejor si no les decíamos nada, al menos no hasta que todo estuviera bien entre_ nosotros_. Y siempre podríamos usar la excusa de que estábamos borrachos si tanto te molestaba. Podríamos pretender que nada había pasado, o podríamos decirles que no significó nada y luego pretender que lo habíamos olvidado. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre nosotros podría quedarse entre nosotros. No había necesidad de que nadie se involucrara si tú no querías. Y por lo que te dije… intenté hablar contigo. Tú no querías hablar conmigo. Asumí que estabas enojado, pero no sabía por qué. No estaba seguro si era algo que yo había hecho o si te había lastimado… Dijiste que no, y no parecías lastimado, así que lo creí. No sabía si estabas enojado porque _sí _me aproveché de ti. No sabía cómo hablar de eso contigo. Esperaba que las palabras salieran de algún modo pero tú no podías recordar nada. Todavía no puedes. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?"

_¿Acaso eso importa ahora? _"Aún no entiendo lo que tiene que ver con…"

"_Yo sí_ _me acuerdo_, Remus. Recuerdo todo. Y yo _sabía_"

"¿Qué?" Remus sintió que se había topado con un crucero donde había tantos caminos que no estaba seguro cuál tomar y mucho menos de qué camino venía. "¿Tú sabías¿Sabías qué?"

"Eres un licántropo, Rem" dijo Sirius casi con prisa. "¿De verdad crees que no intentaría saber todo acerca de ti en el instante en el que me enteré?"

"Yo…"

"Hace años que sé que los licántropos se aparean para marcar a su pareja de por vida"

"Has sabido…"

"Es por eso que nunca intenté nada"

"¿Intentar algo?"

"No quería atraparte"

"¿Atrapar…_me?"_

"No quería forzarte a algo para lo que no estabas listo. Somos aún muy jóvenes. Yo sabía que quería estar contigo, no sabía cómo, sólo lo sabía. Pero no sabía si tú estabas listo para eso, y no quería que tuvieras que decidir tan pronto, pero entonces Esa Noche…"

"Esa Noche" Remus repitió sin poder dejar que su cabeza diera vueltas. _¿Qué está pasando?_

"Esa Noche", continuó Sirius. "Esa Noche estaba borracho y empezamos a jugar esos estúpidos juegos, y la botella fue mi idea porque después de que te besé en el primer juego quería hacerlo de nuevo, y no creía poder seguir dejando caer la carta sin delatarme, y entonces nos besamos de nuevo, y cuando besaste a James quería golpearlo¡y él es prácticamente mi hermano! Entonces usé un hechizo para que cuando usaras la botella nos besáramos de nuevo, y luego el juego terminó y no pude parar de besarte y te convencí de regresar al cuarto y…"

"Alto" Remus levantó su mano. Era demasiada información para digerirla de una vez. "Espera". Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos pero era inútil. Después de un momento, se dio por vencido y asintió, aún confuso, pero con un extraño deseo de escuchar el resto de la sórdida historia.

"Te convencí de regresar al cuarto" Sirius dijo de nuevo, "y… lo siento, Rem, estaba fuera de mi. No estaba pensando claramente. No quise… _seducirte_. Sólo quería… No sé lo que quería. Te deseaba _a ti_. Lo he hecho por tanto tiempo y no pude _parar_. Todavía siento que te necesito".

"Todavía…"

"Y hace rato, cuando me dejaste en el pastillo, cuando se cayó el libro, vi el título del capítulo y me di cuenta que no sabías lo que había pasado. Yo mismo no había comprendido al principio lo que había estado pasando, pero supuse que lo estaba causando el lazo y tenía miedo que estuvieras enojado conmigo. ¡Nunca pensé que no lo sabrías! Y luego estaba caminando por el castillo pensando en qué hacer o qué decirte, cuando me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Sentí que estabas en la Torre de Astronomía y sabía que algo estaba mal. Muy mal. Y luego cuando llegamos al dormitorio empezaste a pedir perdón y a decir que estarías mejor muerto y no podía con eso. ¡No sabía por qué estabas diciendo eso! Por eso me vine aquí. Necesitaba pensar. Leí partes del libro, donde explica todo, y entonces vi que… Se me había olvidado que… _¿Estás tratando de rechazar el lazo?"_

"¿Que yo qué?"

"¡El lazo! No sabía qué podría estar mal. No pensé que _tú_ podías rechazarlo. No tenía idea de que el licántropo tenía la misma opción el humano. Sigo sin entender _porque_ lo rechazarías, pero no encuentro otra razón para esto".

"Tú eres el que lo está rechazando…" incluso cuando las palabras salían de la boca de Remus, él estaba conciente que no eran verdad.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "No".

"No lo estás rechazando". No era una pregunta.

"Lo acepté desde mucho antes de que tuviera que tomar la decisión"

"Entonces yo…" Remus cerró los ojos y se los talló con una mano. "¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"¿Tienes algún tipo de, no sé… reservaciones?" la voz de Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de Remus.

"¿Mande?" Remus dejó caer su mano y abrió los ojos.

"Reservaciones… por el lazo. Eso explicaría porque no lo has aceptado".

"Pero yo…" Remus se detuvo. Reservaciones. "Sí" admitió en voz baja.

"¿Sí?"

Remus lo miró a los ojos. "Dijiste que no querías atraparme. ¿Pero no ves que soy _yo_ el que te está atrapando a _ti_? _Yo_ soy el licántropo. He estado enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo, pero aún antes de saber del… del lazo… no quería arrastrarte a mi posición. Eres mi mejor amigo y mucho más para mí. ¿Cómo podría hacerte algo así? Y ahora esta… esta _cosa_…. No puedo pedirte que abandones tu vida por mí".

"¿Estás enamorado de mi¿Lo estabas antes de que…?"

"¿Tener sexo?" Remus levantó una ceja encontrando gracioso el hecho de que a Sirius se le hacía difícil decir esas palabras.

Sirius se sonrojó. "Sí"

"Si no puedes decirlo, no deberías hacerlo tampoco, Sirius".

El sonrojo de Sirius se oscureció. "Gracias, _Evans_".

Los labios de Remus se torcieron en un valiente esfuerzo de sonreír, pero la situación lo regresó a la realidad. "Sí, te amo. Desde hace años. Supongo que ya no tiene sentido luchar contra eso ahora. ¿No puedes verlo en mi mente?"

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

"¿Cómo puedo pedirte que dejes todo por mí?"

"¿Quién dice que voy a dejar algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Rem, _tú_ eres todo." El libro cayó al piso cuando Sirius cerró la distancia entre los dos tomando el rostro de Remus entre sus manos. "Tú eres mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en pedirme que te deje _a ti_?"

"¿Cómo puedo…?"

Sirius recargó su frente en la de Remus. "Esa decisión no te corresponde", le susurró.

Remus se estremeció al sentir el tibio aliento de su compañero sobre él.

"La única decisión que te corresponde" continuó Sirius, "es¿quieres estar conmigo?"

Remus contempló los ojos grises tan cercanos a él.

_Di la verdad, _la voz de Sirius murmuró en la cabeza de Remus.

_Sí, _pensó Remus_. Sí quiero estar contigo. _Necesito_ estar contigo._

_Entonces está decidido. _

Remus asintió y cerró los últimos centímetros que los separaban sellando sus labios con los de Sirius.

Y en un instante, el peso que había estado aplastando a Remus desde Esa Noche se había ido. Desvanecido en el aire hacia el pasado.

Sintió los dientes de Sirius mordiendo suavemente sus labios y no pudo retener el gemido que se había estado formando desde que sus labios tocaron los de Sirius. Sin ninguna reservación, Remus presionó su cuerpo al de Sirius envolviendo fuertemente su cintura con sus brazos. Las manos que habían estado en el rostro de Remus se movieron a su cabello y una se desvió a sostener el cuello del chico cuando el beso se profundizó.

_Te amo, _el pensamiento pasó de la mente de Sirius a la de Remus.

_Te amo, _contestó Remus de la misma manera y después todo pensamiento coherente se perdió cuando el chico se disolvió en besar a su pareja.

**El Fin.**

**Notas de la traductora**: Yay! Este fue el final de ONS, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí. Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar en un review, hicieron que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. ¡Pero no crean que terminó aquí! Ya estoy trabajando en Right Kind of Wrong y quiero subir el primer capítuloeste fin de semana, así que por favor, den click a mi cuenta y léanlo cuando este ahi, please! Y agradecería mucho pensamientos finales de esta traducción. Díganme que les pareció, si la traducción estuvo bien o si algunas veces les pareció confusa. Y es que a pesar que soy mexicana 100 x ciento, el español que se habla en este pueblo está lleno de americanismos, tex-mex y cognados falsos que despues de mas de un año de estar aquí se pegan y puede que se me salgan de vez en cuando y algunos de ellos pueden ser confusos… es hora que yo todavía tardo en entender que me dicen… pero bueno, por favor un review con pensamientos finales!

De nuevo gracias a todos de parte mia y de la autora! Y lean Right Kind of Wrong, por favor! Es mi historia favorita de KawaiiTenshi27. Prometo que esta arriba el domingo a mas tardar, si no es que antes.

Lilia


End file.
